This invention relates to light sources for supplying light for transmission along a bundle of fiber optics, and, more particularly, to such a source which is water cooled.
It is old in the art to shine a light upon one end of a bundle of optic fibers for transmission of light along the bundle. One such application is in dentistry. A light source transmits light into one end of a bundle of optic fibers, the other end of which is positioned on a dental handpiece for providing illumination of a patient's mouth so that the dentist can better see his work. In order to transmit sufficient light, a relatively high intensity light is required. Such lamps, especially when placed in an enclosure, require cooling. In the past, devices which provide light sources for use with fiber optics in dental handpieces have included a fan to cool the light bulb. Such a device is typically contained within its own cabinet, like those disclosed in U.S. Patents Cawood, 4,025,776, Scrivo et al, 3,758,951 and Keller, 3,638,013.
It is a general object of the present invention to provide a light source for use with a fiber optic system which is small, noiseless, and, in the case of a dental application, may be easily inserted into an existing dental control unit.
According to a preferred embodiment of the invention, a metal block is provided which has a bore at one end thereof suitable for receiving a conventional quartz-halogen light. Ducts are provided at the end of the bore leading from the light source to one face of the block, the ducts being suitable to each receive a fiber optic bundle. Passing through the block is a conduit having an inlet and an outlet, the conduit being formed in a zig-zag manner about the bore containing the light. When the light is on, water flows through the conduit thus cooling the block and the light.
These and other objectives and advantages attained by the invention will become more fully apparent when read in view of the following drawings and accompanying described.